ROBLOXCOOPER - The untold story
The night it all started... On January 6, 2017, I logged on the account "RobloxCooper52" in ROBLOX studio. I decided to make a simple random obby. I was half done, but I got bored and decided to go on the infamous game "Natural Disaster Survival", I loved the game as it loaded me with happiness and took away any sad memories. I played the game for a whopping 2 hours. It was 11:00 P.M. as I could remember and it was past my bedtime (9:00 A.M.), I shut the computer off, turned on the television, went to bed and turned off the lights. I went to sleep amazingly fast. I woke up the next morning, turned on the computer and went on ROBLOX and I was too scared to breathe of what I saw... The morning of hell. I saw that a group called "TheNighticObby" was added to my group list. which was the same name that I was going to name my game. I never named the save file "TheNighticObby" and I never said what I was going to name my game yet. I went to my avatar to check if anything was deleted. Nothing was deleted, but something was added. It was a T-Shirt that had my avatar on it by the user "ROBLOXCOOPER, I was confused as my name was "RobloxCooper52" and the person who "So called" hacked me had the same name as me but minus the numbers and capitalized. I clicked on their profile and they had an orange torso. Funny that my favorite color is ORANGE. I started to get suspicious of this player. Their join date was "9/14/2009", they were also being followed by builderman. I later found out that builderman is following everyone in the game but I was too scared to think. An hour passed and I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I told my parents and brother about what happened. My parents said; "That is just someone's way of saying hello, and please join my group to support me.", but you know parents, they don't know about hackers and the history of ROBLOX. My brother just told me to imagine something else because what I was imagining was "Total nonsense". But I wasn't imagining anything! I checked my ROBLOX page again just because I could be imagining things since I just woke up and I was up late last night. It was the same thing. I pinched myself a few times, I then washed my face and took a shower. I felt more fresh and confident and checked my page again, the same thing showed. I started listening to my parents because maybe they did just want to be friends, we do have almost the same names. I decided to play "Natural Disaster Survival" with my friend we played till we were bored. And in a few hours, we were bored. I told him about the scary thing that happened, he said; "Are any of your items deleted?", I said; "No.", he replied saying; "Okay good. I got a good game we can play. It's going to be a dare game.", The game of dares... I will explain the rules as he said it in a form that I would only understand. The rules are simple, a player starts by daring their friend by doing a spooky thing, for example, I can dare him to add John and Jane Doe as friends and follow them. If the friend refuses then you get to do an even harder dare, as like give away your password then change it in an hour. And if he refuses again then... You get the point. You then go on and on till he accepts the dare and he does it. Once he has done the dare he gets to dare you and then the same rules that I just said. So I accepted to play the game and I started off. I dared him to email ROBLOX a fake username saying that he saw 1x1x1x1 and c00lkid in "Murder Mystery 2", I was laughing so hard since he actually did it. But then I stopped laughing since I forgot it was his turn. He dared me to add "ROBLOXCOOPER" as a friend and message him saying "Hi.", so I did that. Suprisingly "ROBLOXCOOPER" was online, Not playing a game but just on the home page. I added him and they accepted almost 5 minutes after. As I was typing my message, "Hi", he messaged me something in Russian. I google translated it and it said, "You are next. You will be a part of 1x1x1x1. You will not escape.", I did a little research and found out that the group 1x1x1x1 hacks accounts and then uses them as spy accounts. To trick people into thinking their normal but when you friend them they basically stab you in the back and hack you. After the research I told my friend that there was something urgent and I had to go. So I made an email to "ROBLOX" about "ROBLOXCOOPER". The next day when ROBLOX responded I was so happy with what I saw... The final day of nightmares. I can't share with you guys "exactly" what they said because it is top secret. But they took over the ROBLOXCOOPER account and banned their house and computer IP. I found out that they did unfriend me from "ROBLOXCOOPER", and this story comes to an end. I hope you enjoyed this story and please tell me what you think about this tragic event down below. Why no Images?: I was told by ROBLOX theirself that I couldn't post any content of what happened. They did say if you want to post a story about this do it at your own risk.